User talk:AwesomeSeaCucumber/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Youtube Poop Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tomo Takino page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manleyhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) A request can you put The Threes Stooges on the front pages, please? Shuford, Willliam 13:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Don't forget Waluigi,Bowser,Ed,Edd n' Eddy,Zim,GIR,Homer Simpson and Chocodooby,too! Yes, yes, that too. That what I was about to ask and don't forget Ventus. Shuford, Willliam 19:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask Put Ventus, Wario, The noid, Weegee, Bowser, Zim and The three Stooges on the front page please. Shuford, Willliam 01:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What's up, pal The Boober Fraggle, Cinna-mon, and Chocodooby pages are like that for a reason. So, would you mind reverting them, friend? --Billy Kraus 10:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well alright, but it was mostly to get rid of the unexisting categories and the ones that have been put in there more than once. Aaron Stanheight 11:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, AwesomeSeaCucumber, my best friend! I fixed the Chocodooby page for you, old buddy!--Billy Kraus 01:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm Doodledoug3212's Conscience And you bettter not bring back Ventus, The Bride King, The Noid, and Three Stooges back. There will be no more protesting about the Bride King. IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!?!?!?!? 66.143.117.47 11:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why? why do we have to pretend that he never existed just because he left? What if I left? would that mean You have to get rid of Eric Matthews and Osaka? Until You come up with a good reason to get rid of them, I will keep putting them back up. Aaron Stanheight 02:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey don't worry, AwesomeSeaCucumber, this guy's okay, but I don't know if he likes you? --Billy Kraus 12:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It wouldn't be safe to assume otherwise... Aaron Stanheight 02:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Doodledoug3212's Mother: YOU BETTER WORSHIP DOODLEDOUG3212 AND GET RID OF THOSE SHIT THAT BRIDE KING MADE OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What if I don't? Aaron Stanheight 02:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I. M. Meen: get rid of that STUPD KING of bride and stits before Billy Kraus will mae you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Try spelling a little better and maybe I'll take You a little more seriously. Aaron Stanheight 04:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I. M. Meen: what's the matter, smartie. Are mournig to the Bride King. YOU BETTER NOT. Billy Kraus will make you bow down to THE GREATEST YOSHI IN THE UNIVERES!!!!!!! (laughing) I'll bet anything that You ARE The Bride King. Aaron Stanheight 05:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin request Edit Hiyas, I have noticed tons of vandalism and tons of vandals her edeep in the wiki. I was wondering if you could temporary grant me admin rights in order to help clean up. Thanks! Techie2013 15:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I've given Techie2013 temporary administrator rights. [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 16:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) User:Doodledoug3212 Hello Aaron. I've Doodledoug3212 blocked for two weeks because he has vandalized again. I think it's not the purpose of this wiki that offensive language in articles or categories to be used. This is another reason why I've blocked Billy. I've Techie2013 and DarkPain14 given temporary administrator rights, because they will clean up the wiki. I hope everything is okay for you. Maybe we should Doodledoug3212 lock permanently? Regards, [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 21:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think that will be required, We just need to remind him that it's time for the wiki to get back on it's feet. Aaron Stanheight 05:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked Doodledoug3212 again, because he vandalism again[http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer:DarkPain14&action=edit&redlink=1 DarkPain14](Dissi)[http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/ @Game-Pedia] 14:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No, he didn't that was MorshuandUshrom, Aaron Stanheight 17:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm confused. Why edited MorshuandUshrom via the account of Doodledoug3212? If so, Doodledoug3212 has to change his password. Otherwise, we can also perform a CheckUser query. If it turns out that MorshuandUshrom and Doodledoug3212 are one and the same person, will I block them globally! [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 18:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't know, they were both here before I came. Aaron Stanheight 20:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) What? I've already forgiving him. Shuford, Willliam 12:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :And what will change it, that you forgive him? I have now requested a CheckUser query. It will probably take a few days. [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 17:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VENTUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shuford, Willliam 13:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I protected it from vandalism, that's what i did. Aaron Stanheight 14:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Result of CheckUser query for Doodledoug3212 and MorshuandUshrom I've come today the results by e-mail. It does not look like Doodledoug3212 and MorshuandUshrom are the same person. Their IP addresses are from two different countries. MorshuandUshrom has never edited via Doodledoug3212's account. It also proves that Doodledoug3212 has made the vandalism self. He was also blocked in the Muppet Wiki for the same reasons. But MorshuandUshrom is also a vandal and should be blocked indefinitely. I'm not going to block them globally, but here. I hope that this has finally brought clarity. Sincerely, [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 12:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of this wiki Hello Aaron. This wiki is full of spam and it's a lot work to clean this wiki. I suggest to you that this wiki will be deleted and you can adopt the Wikitubia (the wiki name can be changed to "YouTube Wiki" or "YouTubePedia" or another name). What do you think of my suggestion? [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 17:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, but first we should move the good pages there fist. Aaron Stanheight 16:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've you given administrator and bureaucrat on the YouTube Wiki. There are a lot of users who edit, but no users are really active. The wiki is just so well preserved because IP addresses cannot edit pages. You have to import the good pages for legal reasons. The good page(s) can be exported with Special:Export (the current revision should be enough) and then you can import the pages with Special:Import. When you're done, write me on my talk page. Regards, [http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User:SVG Tim (SVG)] http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 16:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Aaron. I discussed this with SVG last week, it was my idea. There is to much spam in the wiki, cleaning this up would take ages. That is why i support the idea to close the wiki.[http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer:DarkPain14&action=edit&redlink=1 DarkPain14](Dissi)[http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/ @Game-Pedia] 11:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::@SVG: it was my idea to delete the youtube poop wiki. You suggested to let pass wikitubia XD[http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer:DarkPain14&action=edit&redlink=1 DarkPain14](Dissi)[http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/ @Game-Pedia] 16:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, i need help with this wikia. Somethings going wrong. Many people are posting fake pages. Example: Mario Head = Illegal Character Kirby = Idiot These are all real pages. Is there any way to delete the characters that aren't what people say they are from the page? (Eg. Delete mario head from illegal characters) Wikitubia?! Hello, Aaron I really dont know I..... well first of all, You cant delete this wiki.. you'll need Bangelo510's permission, he created the wiki. If he says yes, you can..well I guess...I dont know..he's never around lately...but I dont know..Im scared he might block you guys second of all... I dont trust Wikitubia, one of the Wikitubia users, Samus Aranator (who was part of this "Brat Family") kind of destroyed all our good pages ages ago, by deleting the information and posting pictures of Steve everywhere and spamming our wiki, then a few friends of his, LuigiLook, MarioDeeders, Kingwillbeoverthrown came and put all this racist garbage and unrelevant videos in the articles. Im concerned that if People in Wikitubia, notices we came from the YTP wiki, theyll spam our articles all over againthird of all, Well...we dont have to move to Wikitubia, think of all the articles you put work on, the Youtube Poop Cinema where we all post youtube poops to watch, instead of deleting and starting over again, we should improve things and clean them. well..I dont know, its a hard choice, but if we delete thsi wiki, then that would be a waste...but your choice..well if you have any queries please reply, but please let me think about it, I might change my mind MorshuandUshrom 11:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC)William Vickers (a.k.a. MorshuandUshrom) Let Doodledoug3212 Go! Did you realised that I forgive him, already. look, if you want to block him then block me instead. Just let him go. Shuford, Willliam 13:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) If You want Doodledoug3212 unblocked You'll have to talk to SVG. Aaron Stanheight 21:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Citymaker I think you should delete all his stupid "crossover" movies" they have nothing to do with YTP!Gypsygirl 02:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Your wish is my command. Aaron Stanheight 17:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Making bad pages into good pages. hey AwesomeSeaCucumber im am making bad pages into good pages because im cleaning this wiki please DONT DELETE THIS AWESOME WIKI Hey, Dude! LiuzPoler90 here! Thank You for your words, man. I'm happy to be here! Thank You Hi AwesomeSeaCucumber Thanks for Leveaing a first measege,and please Dont Block Me Because im a wiki helper plus I need Help Blocking People and Delete pages. The profanity would cause trouble. Can you get rid of the Profanity stuff? Shuford, Willliam 15:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) And where would this profanity be? Aaron Stanheight 08:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know! what will you expect? Shuford, Willliam 00:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Have got a problem with that? Shuford, Willliam 00:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Doodledoug3212's status Hey, hate to bug ya, but have you contacted SVG about unblocking Doodledoug3212 yet? I've tried, but... Aaron Stanheight 06:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) What's going on with meenspin? Shuford, Willliam 00:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I've no idea... Aaron Stanheight 04:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC)